Poke Rangers Sonora
Poke Rangers Sonora is a fanfiction crossover started by Fanfiction.net user ClarinetWrathArineko with approval from Fanfiction.net user Yankee Blaze. This series is loosely based on Power Rangers, with more emphasis on Pokemon than Power Rangers, and weapons based off of those in other series. (such as Soul Calibur II, Kingdom Hearts, Wild Arms 4, Soul Eater, Magic: The Gathering, Star Fox and the Suikoden saga's runes) The series is currently under revision because the author is not satisfied with the original storyline. The first season begins in 2006 and the series spans to about 2010, with dates that correlate with one episode a week for actual events. Plot: Season One After 5,000 years of dormancy and a war between them, Reisa and Jirachi have awakened. Jirachi, sealed in the Tower of Spirits, recruits the Elites of Sonora to fight with it, while Reisa recruits a Ranger in the shadows. The five Rangers become the Swords of Sonora, or the Poke Rangers, as the public ends up calling them. Rangers * Alyssa "Aly" Rohinu - Flowing Sword of Sonora/Blue Vaporeon Ranger Aly, leader of the Rangers, is typically a calmer person than a Ranger Leader is expected to be. She is cold and calculating in her Pokemon training, however, becoming Champion of the League and keeping that position for nearly four years causes this. She has a strong sense of justice and she detests those who harm others. She draws her powers off of the Falcon Rune and the Flowing Rune and also has a weapon set by the end of the series in the form of two tonfa (double crescent blades, to be precise). Pokemon: Spheal (she refuses to evolve her first Pokemon because it is, was and always will be her favorite), Sableye named Diamond Eye (shiny), Altaria named Arise, Magmortar named Volcano, Minun named Spark, Lucario named Light * Samuel "Sam" Smith - Thunder Sword of Sonora/Yellow Jolteon Ranger Sam has a magnetic personality. By magnetic, he repels some and attracts others to him. He also has a flash temper in some cases, by which it is meant that the temper flashes in and then goes away. He is the last position in the Elite Four and he thinks of Aly as a sister of sorts. A very...odd sister. Sam draws off the Titan Rune and the Thunder Rune for his powers and also has a weapon by the end of the series in the form of a Great Sword. Pokemon: Feraligatr, Jolteon, Espeon, Tyranitar, Umbreon, Flareon * Nicholas "Nick" Amore - Mother Earth Sword of Sonora/Black Umbreon Ranger Nick happens to be the one person that Aly has only kept in the Elite Four because he's good at knocking out opponents. He is the second in the Elite Four and is Aly's ex-boyfriend. Aly attempts to be his friend, as do the rest of the Elites, but Sam detests Nick because he messed with Aly too much and helped make her a colder person. The last time Aly and Nick battled was in the 2002 Championship, where Nick broke up with her because he lost to her. He draws his powers off of the Viper Rune and the Mother Earth Rune, and eventually wields a set of kunai. Pokemon: Ninetales, Breloom, Walrein, Pidgeot, Raichu, Shedinja * Ashley Sapphire - Cyclone Sword of Sonora/Purple Espeon Ranger Ashley has been Aly's best friend for years and is also her double-battle partner and the third slot in the Elite Four. If Nick and Mel don't pick off challengers, Ashley often ends up picking them off. Ashley is actually a bit of a tempering force for Aly when her wrath starts getting the better of her, while Aly is the person Ashley is typically willing to vent to. She also used to have a crush on Nick until he broke up with Aly and she realized that he wasn't nice. She draws her powers off of the Hawk Rune and the Cyclone Rune and eventually wields a Heavy Crossbow. Pokemon: Altaria, Rapidash, Magneton, Gardevoir, Dewgong, Victreebell * Melanie "Mel" Usagi - Rage Sword of Sonora/Red Flareon Ranger Mel is Aly's closest relative that is her age. She has a very similar mental process to Aly, but that's probably because they've been plotting things with each other since they were in early elementary school. She also has a very fiery soul, which is why she prefers to play with fire in some cases. She gains powers from the White Tiger Rune and the Rage Rune and eventually wields a Rapier. Pokemon: Bellossom, Gengar, Froslass, Sharpedo, Magmortar, Plusle * Karen Ruby - Punishment Sword of Sonora/Brown Eevee Ranger Karen is originally on Reisa's side as a Ranger. Karen's emotions were played upon to make it seem that her enemy was Aly, the leader of the Swords of Sonora. She knows when she's beaten, though, and often retreats when necessary. In addition, her attacks often hurt her as well, which is why she has such power behind some of her attacks. She takes her powers from the Punishment Rune and the Eagle Rune, and wields a set of Senbon needles after a while. Pokemon: Spinda, Clefable, Wigglytuff, Furret, Honchkrow, Machamp * Christopher "Chris" Larouse - Drive Former/Green Leafeon Ranger Chris is Aly's boyfriend, who appears in Episode 9 as a solo Ranger under Jirachi before eventually joining the main team. He gains his powers from the Emerald Shard and takes his powers from Drives. He is often seen exerting all of his power into a string of attacks that are nearly uncounterable, as well as healing. He also ends up with a Great Axe as a weapon at one point. Pokemon: Magnezone, Arcanine, Roserade, Slowking, Alakazam, Tyranitar * Joe Lane - Mage Hand/White Glaceon Ranger Joe is a friend of Aly, Sam and Chris that joins the team in the second half of the first season. He finds the entire "band of hooligans" intriguing. He somewhat enjoys creeping people out, but he does it in good fun. He acted with Aly in her Freshman year of college in the play "Arsenic and Old Lace", so Aly and Joe have a "Stage Family"-type relationship. He works with all forms of magical spells and will eventually wield a naginata. Pokemon: Umbreon, Pidgeot, Steelix, Absol, Alakazam, Electivire Group Techniques The group has many techniques that build off the connections between Rangers. Connections are based on how close or distant people are outside of the Ranger world. Naturally, Nick and Chris have the weakest Return-Linked but highest Frustration-Linked attack for two people, while Aly and Chris most likely have the strongest Return-Linked but lowest Frustration-linked attack for two people, followed by Aly and Ashley. A Return-Linked attack can have either 2 people, 3 people, or all available people involved, however, Frustration-Linked attacks are . Here is the list of linked attacks and what they do: *'"He Looks Like Boris Karloff"' - Aly and Joe Return-Linked Attack: Power 65-70. Aly tells Joe that an opponent thinks he looks like Boris Karloff and points to said opponent. Joe proceeds to choke the person Aly says did it. *'Stage Crew Burn' - Chris and Joe Return-Linked Attack: Power 50-60. Joe and Chris prepare an explosive device nearby, and then press the two triggers to set off the fiery explosion. *'Do A Barrel Roll' - Chris and Sam Combined Attack: Power 70-80. Two miniature Arwings swoop in and shoot foes. *'SSftG Barrage' - Aly, Ashley and Nick Return-Linked Attack: Power 90-95. Shoots bolts shaped like integral signs and the tops of vectors at foes. *'Darn AM Kids' - Aly and Ashley Return-Linked Attack: Power 85-90. Aly and Ashley send stick figure drawings at foes. *'House of Wolves' - Aly and Mel Return-Linked Attack: Power 75-80. A drum set appears and the rhythm tapped on the drum set by Mel sends out a wave of energy towards foes. Aly, on a microphone, also sends out similar dissonant waves. *'Torrent of Souls' - Aly and Chris Return-Linked Attack: Power 95-100. Aly turns 2 Mountain cards and 3 Swamp cards to bring back a Predator Dragon and give all of the creatures on the field more power. Chris proceeds to order the charge of said creatures at foes. *'Reality Shift' - Chris and Nick Frustration-Linked Attack: Power 95-100. Nick injects a chemical into the foes and Chris pushes a button on a laptop to release a nanobot that takes over opponents. Trivia *Chris' last name, Larouse, is based off of Larouse City from the Hoenn Region, the setting of Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys. *Despite Sinnoh Pokemon being catchable in the Sonora region, the starting Pokemon are selected from only the Kanto, Johto and Hoenn regions. *This is the fourth incarnation of this fanfiction. *Poke Rangers Sonora is the first Poke Rangers fanfiction in a user-created region. Category:Fan Fiction